This is a safety, tolerance, pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics study of multiple doses of intravenous RHOIL-10. Data will be collected on: 1) the pharmacokinetic profile of multiple doses of intravenous RHO IL-10; 2) change in Crohn's disease activity; 3) change in cytokine levels (plasma and mucosal biopsy specimens); 4) ex vivo evaluations of steroids and IL-10 given in combination on the immune response.